The Soul of A Wizard
by BigPapaJohn
Summary: There is no life in the void.


As Harry looked out his window, he couldn't help but-

"Ron, what the hell are you doing?"  
"Harry, I'm going to say something I should have said a long time ago."  
"What is it?"  
"I love you."  
"EEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !"  
"Hold still, you little shitbag!"

You already know what happens next. Ron raped Harry. The End.

Harry Potter had never felt so much pain in his life. His anus, now a horrid magenta, was stretched slightly, and resembled a wrinkly, rubbery donut that felt like wet suede and smeeled of ron's penis. He could not speak, for ron had put a immobility curse on him that clenched his jaw shut and made it complete, utterly, and uneqivocally unable to speak or communicate on verbal level with any human being on the planet earth, which ron happened to be torturing harry on with h9is penis.

ROn stared into harry's green eyes, which resemblewd the color of algea, but with a tint of blue sperm. Ron opened his wretched, spemr-coated mouth and siad: 'harry, i love you. you refuse my love. so now i'm going to do something i shoudl have done a long tome ago. _limpus dickus!_"

A wirey needle that resembled a threard of yarn slithered slowly up harry's urehtra, taking its time to insure that his penis was in the sharpest, most throbbing pain. the needle branched off into othre needles which went inside of testicles and took root in every vessel like a tree that grew out of his balls

wehn it stopped moving, harry suddenly notriced sometingh worse; it was expanding. not only was it expanding, but it was growing back wards facing thornes. harry's penis was now a pink and grey artichoke and his testicles were prickly ballons. he could not scream as his genitalls were being stabbed from within and ron simply watched and licked harry in glee."now comes the fun part ron said

the wires in harrys gentialls were now burniong with a orgnae glow like a burning rob in his peenis.

and then harrys penis and balls exploded and splayed purple pink and white goo all over the walls.

this is great ron said now i can have even better sex taped severl 6 inch nails onto his penis and thrusted it into the newly-created orifice. ron hadi sex with harry through this nasty hole

the end

So snape was bored and horny and he wantewd to have sperm sexcks with men like neville who was byo but snape could have sex with anywya becausea he luved himm.

"neville longbottom where do you tihnk you're going?"  
"oh no snape sir!1 please not detentionw i diddn't do anything this time i swear hontesly1'  
'nevil im;' not sneidnhg you tro detention i have somthieng else for you'  
'whaut is ti/'  
'nevil i luv u'  
'OMG tghat is so sweet hwo come u never tolds me you loved me?!'  
'becuz if i told every1 theyd sey im a pedufile'  
"but im 12 so you can have spemr seckxs wit me"  
'okay now we dsuhold have sexcks nowa'

So then it came time for sex. Snape slowly pulled off his robe revealing a wrinkly, crusty pink sausage covered in smegma. Nevill nejoyed this and shit Snape's face, which gave him wood. Snape shoved his penis up neville's dickhole, which seems oddly familiar considering what happened last time i wrote a harry potter fanfic, and then they noticed that what they were doing was al ready done before so they had to do something different.

Neville decided on a wonderful solution. He preessed his ass against snape's and shit, which caused it to go a up snape's ass. Snape gasped in sheer delight as Neville's feces gracefully slid through his colon backwards through his digestive tract.

Within seconds it came back out through his mouth and it was green spermd. Neville grinned and snape sadi, "Neville Longbottom, I don't care if it already happened before. We're going to have urethral sex!"

So Snape forcefully, yet lovingly shoved his penis into Neville's urethra, and it was just wide enough to fit in. Neville moaned with the most elgeant tone as Snape ejaculated into the very back of his dickhole his penis shivered slightly and he shit yet again and now he peed up snapes dick so now he had urine in his dick and he spread his ass out with hisw hands and said "gaotse" and snape licked the inside of his ass and the stuck his head inside to lick some more of his feces then pulled his head out so the neville puked on dhsnapes balls and he got an sna[pes back ond reached backwars liek a controtionist to suck ifht his balls and theyw ee4rew having sex theyrw erent condom wear sfevn days later nveiille said he wwas pregntnat evetho he was a boy fbeut it okay cuz thery lvoerd hhmi

"ohmigawd snape im having a babie and its yours'  
'ohomg thates terribele'  
so we have to do csection sndape siad so he got a scalpel and cut nevilles peenis down the middle then he but his penis and chewed on it so then heplugged his neew hokle with heppeenis and shoved coathanger up peenis the nstick fishhhok peenis up ghey so taek t her bayb out

then the baby came out of his dickhole

the end

Of all the things in the world, Ron loved spinning his penis. It hurt at first, but once his erection spun he had sperm with men. One day Harry needed to install a new sound system, so Ron spun his penis and used it as a power drill. Harry then stuck his tongue up his penis in gratitude. Ron also used his ballsack as a bludgeoning weapon. He swung it at lawn gnomes, who were quite pleased and licked it while their skulls imploded. so one day when he was extra horny he wnet prowling the the hallways to rape. ginny came out and ron shoved his head up her vagina while using his penis to bust her skull open. Her brains, now a grey pulp, oozed from her head while she moaned. Ron then humped her mutilated cranium and ripped her hips open so he could lubricate his cock with her feces. she was dead but she wasn't dead because she was dead so she wasn't dead. then she got up from dead and her boobs exploded and she dead again.

ron loved spiingi his peenis so he spinned his peenis mcgonagall who was an old hag shwe when naked looked like a bagpipe made of leathery skin so ron pushed his anus up nose and peed so he got to rape hagrid he ripped his balls open wioth his bare hands and mucnhed he didn't see hary because he lemon party so then ron went back to hagrid to finish raep so he mutialte his lungs and slid hesi ass osoraes his internal organs all work and no play made ron sperm, heri spermed up hermione so she got pregnatn and the4n ron didunt wuiutn a bayb so he performed abortion he stuck chainsaw aup vagine ad ruipedd of a baby and it dosdf so he liekd kiling abaies babies eating the baby and then shoving it back up herminoe and tsitching her back up so she have dead bay ba in her liek frankenstein but that wasn;t enough. Since Draco MalfoY is the only character I give a fuck about whom Ron hasn't brutally mutilated and raped, I think it's time for a purple prose rape sequence.

Ron pinned Draco against the wall, facing the wall, so he could buttfuck him from his butt. He sensually whispered in Draco's ear: "You will feel my spinning penis in your arsehole. And ther ain;t shit you can do." Ron slid his hadn down Draco's pants and stuck his fingers up his ass, swriling smoothly to collect feces. He loved it all so much, and he graciously with the most sesquepedian manner scintillated the feces with his elegantly pink tongue, taking time to savor the buildup of feces. "My love, you will know my penis." But before he got ahead of himself, Ron fondled Draco's peenis himself and licked the sperm off of his fingers. Ron then spit onto his palms to lubricate his cock. His spit contained coffee and orange juice, so it was especially slimy. Ron pulled Draco's pants down, revealing his anus. It was slightly grey, but mostly dark tan. It resembled a rubber o-ring, only made os skin and smelly. Ron revved his penis and it spun like a chinese firecracker so he stuckk it up dracos ass and he pulled it in and out so he was liek a jackhmmaer because it was spinning and going in adn out ron luved anansuex so he finished dicking him and took his wand and pulled out a kitchen knife and then he slit dracos anus and began cutting up dracos guts with his knife so he could cock his guts with cock so then a mouth came out of dracos ass and it said feed me your balls ai will eat your balls with my ass ron balls were cactus which he pricked moutha with ro npenis arend aballs mouth afucking aknife mutialtion gkilee adfkgheeih g4wrhfeouihrf ohefheigoherguhbnhbnrungvuea ngvaurngiurngueribguebhuergi beuiahofuiphawgtf  
tahrgai  
rga  
rghe  
gihjeira[]hneah  
dah  
earheahj  
[adho

HJ  
RYUQYJBUK/

So one day while Cowboy Bebop was at his computer, Ash KetchumAss Ketchup was walking through the woods with BrockRock and MistyBlister. He said, "God Dammit, I'm starving, do you assholes not understand that people eat?"

So him took out his pokeball and pointed it at a pidgey. The pokeball was already occupied, so when diglett came out it tele-fragged the pidgey and turned into a Lovecraftian abomination. Ass failed to notice this and siad "Diglett, get your ass to work and find me some food."

It simply sat and screeched.

"that's it It's discipline Time!1!" Ash was very angry. "I am so angry" he siad. He took his pants off and shoved his peenis up the pidgey-diglett's hole and ripped it in half. "i shoved my penes o up the hole and now that shitbag won't disobey me no more." Then the pidgey-diglett didn't disobey him no more. He shoved it back in the pokeball and pointed it at Brock. Before doing so, he shoved his penis up Brick's nose and had sperm. Brick tehn siad "Ass that was so sex" because it was so sex.

So him got brick pregnant. and that's terrible. "This is bad" he siad becase it was bad. "that makes me feel angry" he sad because it mae him feel angry. So him pointed three pokeballs at brick and brick turned into a horrid, slobbering mess that resembed a fat water buffalo. In fact, he turned into just that: A fat pregnant water buffalo that could talk. Ass took out a lead pipe and beat bricks head in with it. Brick died. "THis is great" ass siad "now its time to have sex with a dead animal."

small(Be right back, I need some brain food, and by braind food, I mean cocaine.)/small

**SNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT**

Let's see, that's Mpreg, bestiality, and necrophilia that Ass enjoys! Let's get to the sexy part!

so he decided to take brick, who was a dead pregnant water buffalo who had a big penis, and relizing that misty would show up soon, he shoved brick down hi peenes and crushed him with his mighty urethra.

"mISTY SHOWED UP and siad: "Hey where brick" 'He go missing hey look over there i think i see a monkey" while she was distracted ass excercized his perverse transformationist fetish and pointed his charmeleon ball at blister. Then he killed her because he remembered that he was ghey. He would have exploited her sexually but him ghey

So then death note showed up and siad: "Stop it this is bad" because it as bad. Ass killed him and had sperm with hi corpse.

Meanwhile Nart was sperming with saske they were very glad because they were ovulating babies

whil saske was pregnant him was very horny and wanted more sperm

so then nart decided to havr sex with sakse. sakse was pregnant with a boy since men get pregnant ndm make more men. narto shoved his penis up saskes. it then went up the babys penis. "having sex with babies and teenagers am fun narto sad as he had sperm with men him liek to fuck babies. it am veyr hawt

but then ass showed up and wanted to kill them so den dey fuzion dance into form ultimate warrior to kill ass

so dem kill ass and thedn sake give birth to the ultimate marty stu warrior called Shadowneko dese nu kawaii him was so perfect it was a curse his beauty made him suffer and he was a goff and he was tormented with in him deepe soiul for his perants were ghey men and him fucked dead people ti bring them back to life so he found the dead misty/charmeleon and raeped her to help fulfil his most sordid yif fantasies and the most fucked up magical girl animu shit

but den he saw bleach in flying car and remembered how much him was in love wif him so he left the mutant misty in the woods to go talk wit him

bleach hung his head low as shadowneko dese nu kawaii appoach him and saey "waht wrong"

"i am feel so in agner angst sadness urequited poetic cliche hackneyed romance"

"but..." him siad as he stared into his eyes, which sperm

"here is nothing but the black angst of m emo soul" bleach sed

bleach possede the most sesquepedian phallus

"bleech i is know you my whole lief" Shadowneko dese nu kawaii seaid

"come take a ried wif me" him say as him take shadowneko dese nu kawaii into him flying car

AN: I sed stup flaming ok sadowkitten's name is Shadowneko dese nu nut marty stu OK! BLEACH IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"BLEACH!" him shouted. "wuht da fuck do u think u r doing?"

bleach didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. shadowneko dese nu kawaii walked out of it too, curiously.

"wut the fucking hel?" him asked angrily.

"Shadowneko dee nu kawaii?" hi asked.

"What?" him snapped.

bleach leaned in extra-close and him looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly him dident feel mad anoyemore

And then… suddenly just as bleach kissed he passionately. shadowneko dee nu kawaii climbed on top of hi and dey started to make out keenly against a tree. he took of him pants and him took of his clothes. him even taek off him penis guard. then he put his peenes into his cranium and dey did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " him screamed. him was beginning to orgasm. dey started to kiss everywhere and him sparkly body became all warm. and den….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!" COwboy Bebop sreamecd.

So then Cowboy Bebop got off his computer and killed them.

"Dammit, why did I let this happen?" He said to himself.

so one day film brain had wood so him of maker spemr secks with dead animals. him decide him buttfukc linkara. so linkara looked into his eyes and him saw a much represed angst and sorrow and the existential sorrow of human soul angst. him look away for second and den he decide dat him coem to terms with him gay.

and then benzaie died. liknara looker of much maek angsting with film brian who of much engrish horny. film brain knowed how much liknaar liekd Rob Liefeld so him youngblood. liknrana paued an siad; 'how you know at i am it aphordisiac rob liefeld?' film brain looked down at the floor and him siad ' i am so nolidjubuhl it iz a kurs.' ' ir so smeert'

so liknara tooked benzaie and wore him anus like underwear... him taek drink of coffee. him coffee wuz brown an blak. it taest kinda bitter. it wus hot. him of much contemplation. stock markey wus up thre pionts... and den he remember dat him haet coffee. 'i haet coffee' him said in da most sesquepedian tone.

'film brian... if am hit monkey pyster, will you sperm' him put down him coffee and he decide to taek bite of donut. donut's made of cake wit cinnamon. him put part of in his motuh and him move him mandibel up so him teeth cut donut. him pull rest of donut out of mouth and move bite of donut into him tongue. him move jaw up an down while him move donut between dif'rent parts of him cheeks. ASS KETCHUP MAEK MURDER WITH PEOPEL

so film brian look at ass ketchup and ass ketchup didn't notice or caer so him just keep walking. ' dat was so peenes...' him stopping is observation, him turnde his atenshun to liknara, who was jacking off in benzaies corpse. not over or on his corpse but inside of it. 'im sorry wut were us sayin' h siad wit loquaciousness. him raed him favorite comic, Superman: At Earth's End. He liked it almost as much as Warrior and Countdown to Final Crisis. dem were he favortie. him liek to read them...

so him put down eh comic and get up out of chair. him put comic on shelf. him put it between youngblood nda sultry teenage super-foxes. dem were awesum comix in him mind. him liek dem but nu az much az warrior. him start to reach into pocket. film brain sat down as him watch lnkara take a watch out of him pocket. it maed of brass.

'i thought you died alone a long long time ago'  
'oh no not me i never lost control,'  
',your face to face wit da man who sold da wurld'  
him left and shook his and made his way back home. he sit in chair and reak book he flip page nad look at words. da wordz wer black and da paper was whiteishyellowgrey. it was da color of paper...

so film brain masturbated. eh listened to david bowie WHO IZ AWSUM LISTEN TO DAVID BOWIE and he turn himself to face him and he never caught a glimpse of pointless david bowie song reference. he's gonna have to be a dfifrent man time may change him but he cant trace tiem. he watched da rippers change their size and he got lyrics fucked up. ch-ch-ch-ch-changes

turn and face the strange so film brain contemplate secks wit linkara while askthatguy appered. him cameo. ooh look out you rockanrollers. david bowie infected HEY EVERYBODY IM LOOKING AT GAY PORNO

ziggie played guitar while film brain watched. him want too fuck linkara. he go their next morning and he look into linkara hair and he lick him by smiling . he thought for a moment he bitch about something but then he siad 'lewis i think im sperm'. 'why din you tell me you spemr' 'becuzx i wuz feer you reject sprem from me' 'but i need sperm from you why din you say so sooner'

so den he shoved his head up his ass which in turn went up hs dick which went up he skull which go in he armpit. fuck anatomy DAVID BOWIE JUSTIFIES THIS. i think this is my first truly horrible story really nothing happens...

so after eldritch sex linkara ate film brains head with his peenes because he ate people him gay cannibal monster it is brilliant writing dammit stop criticizing i need my cocaine. so lewis go to ma-tis house and he killed him. but then cowboy bebop showed up but him run away because he not strong enough to kill linkara. so linkara go on gay faggot rampage with his demonic penis.

**THE END**

**so one day cooler from dragonball z was watching tv in Hell HE IS AN AWESOME CHARACTER AND HE'S COOLER THAN THE OTHER MOVIE VILLAINS THAT'S WHY THEY CALL HIM COOLER OKAY when he wanted revenge. so him want escape from Hell and go out for revenge. him go walking around and him see a redheaded boy with black robes and a spinning peenes. so COOLER siad: "who the fuk r u" and the redhead boy siad "i am ron weaslEy i spin erection" "ur spinning pingas could be a useful asset to my quest of evil" him siad because him want go on quest of evil. so then Dr. WHeelo siad "I am want body of ki power that over 9000" and coolre siad "that is kewl". so ron weasly join COOLER and Dr. Wheelo on ultimate quest of revenge. I KNOW I DIDN'T KILL REN WEASLY YET BUT HE IN HELL BUT HE DIED BETWEEN HARDCORE EROTICA 5 AND 6 OF PENIS ORGAN FAILURE. but then they realized they needed more reeinforcmints so they find ultimate asset of evil called ASS KETCHUP with his v bleaching fist ADJECTIVES DO TOO WORK THAT WAY ANDJEALOUS**

a dizzy buzzing feeling filled his head and he began bucking RECTIFIED ANONYNIMITY IS AWESOME FANFIC

so COOLER, DR WHEELO, ROEN WESLEY, AND ASS KETCHUP THE MOST AWESOME VILLAINS OF ALL TIME DECIDE ON QUEST OF EVIL. so cooler went to burger king CEO's house to score product placement deal and other promotion deals so the public would be on their side. and Dr Wheelo publish tell-all autobiography saying that Goku sexualy abuse him so people start hating him too. Ass Ketchup spread propganda about how Naruto and Sasuke are evul. roen wesleay vandalize hogwarts skool of whichcraft and wizardry to prepare for their roaring rampage of revenge.

so CoOleR was sitting outside of Carmen Electra's house because she killed him and him was madly in anger with she. him was so angry he siad "that maikes me feel angry" and that's terrible. OH AND SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THAT MY STORIES START OUT GRAMMATICALLY CORRECT AN THEN DEVOLVE INTO GIBEERING DIARRHEA BUT I"M tRYING tO FIX IT!11!

Meanwhile all da othur bad guize were about to put their plan forward into motion. e veryone had assumed their battle positions as ren weasley wais sitting outside of dumblydore house and ass ketchup and dr wheelo were beating up a hobo with their penises in preparation for sexual subjugation of the earth.

SO the time was now. Cooler jumped into Carmen Electra's bedroom and rip her clothes off so him could have his way with her. but him not know carmen electra was a saiyan so she try to kill him. this made him erection cooler wood. isnt it confusing when your name is an adverb AS SKETCHUP leaped into naruto and saskes fart cloud and used his powerful firebending mastery to burn them to a crisp that smeeled of methane and sulfur. CHILI IS FUCKING DISGUSTING DON"T EAT IT

cooler pinned carmen electra against wall spread-eagle and stick out 44-inch tongue which him licked her tits with pleasantly. "i'm going to hatefuck you carmen electra and you will like it i will raep you" him fondle her ass in a manner somewhat tame when you compare it to the other shit i write and the aliens erection was hard as diamonds. he thrust with the force of that thing was really forceful that i had an analogy for. his purple, scaly penis released a fountain of fuck-juice into carmen electra's cervix which he grabbed like that one guy did in Rectified anonymity. It was so erotic.

And that's terrible. I will tell you how bad the villains are. Becase that's tetrrble.

Meanwhile ren wesley grabbed dumblydoor's pingas and t siad "hey i bet if it does spin too?" and SONICHU appeared and siad h"hey stop it" but ren welays was happy. 'i benn lookign for sonichu forever and ever and now my furfag fantasies are real" "NO THIS ISTN HAPENING" sonichu wispered softly. faggot faggot faggot. see its funny because i said faggot i can hear you laughing don't lie to me and say you don't find it funny.

so ron weasley spin his peenes at mach 4. he slowly ran his hand down sonichus back stopping at his bckside, tightening his grip as he reached his left buttock cheek. sonichu was paralyzed in terro as roen weasley smiled a vacant semi-retarded smile while his eyes did that squinty thing so it looked like he had down syndrome. picture that for a minute. so ron weasley took his other hand and sensually rubbed sonichu's cock. it wnet hard involuntarily (yes that does happen in real life) as he whimpered pathetically. Dumbledore just sat there and didn't contribute. ron weasley's mouth was lamprey vacuum hose as he sucked sonichus dick. he sucked with such force that he accidentally circumsized sonichu.

sonichu produced electrified jizz which shicked ron weasley, but he felt nothing but pure pleasure from this painful electrical shock of semen. ron weasley felt he was insufficient so he decided to increase his power level by going into super rapist mode which made his hair standup and get spiky while his penis sprouted spikes. he pulled his hips back and thrust hphazardly into sonichu's anuis. his spikes reduced the lining of his intestines to shreds. ron weasley bent closer to eat the mutialted intestines which tasted delectable. the bitter taste of sonichu's ionized poop mixed perfectly with the meaty taste of his intestines and pelvic muscles.

this sesquepedian loquasiousness filled his metaphyscial ephemral soul with the scintillating carnations sanguine of a theocratic phallus. ron then pressed his asshole against the bloody chunks that used be sonichus pelvis and took a shit. his feces crawled into sonichus stomahc and attached itself to what ron weasley was using his evil magic to turn into a uterus. you know what that means? that means sonichus is pregnant with ron weasley's poop.

doctor wheelo didn't have a peenes so he all he cared about was finding a new body to put his brain in so that way he could have a peenes. he sought the most powerful body in the world, which belonged to (hey Andjealous if you're doing a dramatic reading of this make sure to scream when you're reading the next two words and I mean scream for real not just changing the tone and/or pitch of your voice to simuate screaming genuinely scream okay) DAVID BOWIE. so him go to DAVID BOWIE's house and siadd "you will let me put my brain in your body because you are a sex god and i envy that" DAVID BOWIE was not pleased with this. "You really don't know what you're up against, Dr. Wheelo!" so DAVID BOWIE lifted his wristwatc up to his face and said "Big O! Showtime!" and then the megadeus came up out of the ground and DAVID BOWIE lept up into it. It was bigger tha nDr. WHeelo's robot shell and so he was royally screwed.

"Big O! Action!" DAVID BOWIE screamed enthusiastically as he prepared to do The Big O's signature attack of firing the big-ass pistons in its forearms while punching. Dr Wheelo was crushed to pieces no larger than an engine block, and while that may not seem small, it is compared to how big his robo body used to be. So Ass Ketchup reported his death to Cooler. He was not pleased "I am not pleased" he siad because he was not pleased. He threatened to crush Ass Ketchups boner if he did not compensate for his death quickly.

Ass Ketchup would do so gleefully as he found the mutant BLister, who had now fully evolved into an anthropomorphic Charizard. However, Ass Ketchup's firebending skills were unparalled so he was able to deflect any fire and use it to his advantage. He made straitjacket out of fire for her so him maek raep. she was fireproof but it still hurt like fucking hell when she was burnt. ass knew this and burnt her clit to cinders and used his specual fire fist technique to cave in her left eye. she would need an eyepatch after this. YOu know what? I'm struggling to write something fresh here. BLister was seven feet tall. make of that what you will. ass thrust his flaming peenes into her slit and crushed her soul. You guessed it, he had spernm. It seems somewhat counterproductive that all the villains are knocking up their victims, but it's creepy, and if its creepy i must do it.

Cooler basked in his glory as he perceived victory. Not only did the world approve of his nasty quest of evil but they were powerless to stop him as well. But suddenly DAVID BOWIE appeared and said "Cooler I cannot let you destroy the world like this" Cooler smirked although you couldn't tell he was smirking under that plate that covered his mouth. He siad "So DAVID BOWIE you think you can stop me?" "Try me, you purple blowhard!"

The End.

**So den DAVID BOWIE stood on da feild of battel. him realizded his against nigh impossible odds.  
"So you relly tihnk u can kil mee" Cooler siad.  
"That's right. I already saved the Earth from Jimmy ****Biffett****Buffett. You can't be too hard." HAHAHA DOUBLE ENTENDRE HARD GET IT so his power outmatched as Cooler siad 'Oh, Ass, our new guest IHOUBUBKJNUKGKLK Ass Ketchup Appear and him eyes have fire in them cause that's his superpower so that means it symbolistic of symbolism. Ron Wesleya apperd and retarded smile Linkara appear with him gay faggot demon penis. DAVID BOWIE trembled for a few secondds AND HE"S NOT GAY ALRIGHT HE"S JUST A "PRETTY BOY" WITH UNBELIEVABLE TALENT JUST BECASUE GUIYSE WANT HIM DOESN"T MEAN HE"S GAY. He took a deep breth, calmed his self and siad "Well, four against one. I've certainly faced better odds."**

"No, DAVID BOWIE. It's four against two!" Out of nowhere Cowboy Bebop appeared and landed next to DAVID BOWIE. DON"T QUESTION IT THEY FLY LIKE IN DRAGONBALL Z SO HE GENTLY FLOATED DOWN HE DIDN"T CRASH

Linkara arrogant smirk as he siad "Cowboy Bebop power level insufficient of make kill me am you not powerful" him siad as his gay was horning in his breeches.

Cowboy Bebop inhaled sharply through his nose and siad 'My power level has increasing, Linkara!" him demonstrating he powerful to he fired ultimate ki blast and severed Linkara's sperm

Ron Weasley, Cooler and ass ketchup uttered a collective gasp at cowboy bebop's power Linkara's boner began to ache as Cowboy Bebop was the first person to ever pierce his flesh his ki was flooding out of his body like sperm from a brown paper lunch bag that your mom packed poorly that one morning in in third grade where your lunch fell out of the bag and onto the table everyone was quiet fr a bit but you al just laffed it off and enjoyed your lunch except his body held his ki within like a duracell battery and his ki was leaking from him body and he boner twisted and snapped in half and his penes resembled a twig hanging rom a tree which it broke off of one autumn that swayed in the wind except nothing like that at all. Am I wasting time?

RUN-ON SENTENCES FOR THE WIN linkara exploded and semen blood splayed on the bad guyise. him was angreg nao that liknara died. "Well three against two is still guewd for us odds of victorious1 evil winining!" "Not today!" Sadi A VOICE APproxiamtely two miles away and closing fast. it voice of none than other than Roger Smith from THE BIG O WHICH IS THE BEST ANIME VERE. "So DAVID BOWIE would you mind gii=ving me Big O Back for this? This is a pretty big threat and your peenes posses sufficient power to destroy the grea fagulate. (Pronunced FAG-YOU-LET, not FAG-YOU-

**_LATE_****) It's ap pun on triumvirate, get it? Theree fags? Get it?**

DAVID BOWIE, beig the respectable sort that he is, gave Roger his keys so he could pilot Big O YEES I KNOW BIG O DOESN"T HAV KEYS LIEK A CAR IT"S MORE FUN THIS WAY A"IGHT? So tiem caem for ultimate battel now dat david bowie hav his peenes power cowboy bebop and roger smith hav big o it am tiem for figth.

battle started cowboy bebop used his computer to give AIDS to  
ron weasley and asss ketchup not pleased so ultimate demon spinning peenes combo fusion attack was in ready of future sperm. PARKS AND RECREATION IS NOT FUNNY IT'S A STUPID-ASS AMY POEHLER VEHICLE LIKE THE MIGHTY BEE, THAT SHOW REEKS OF STUPIDITY AND DESPERATION AND ALL THE GAGS ARE RETARDED AND CONTRIVED NAME ONE GAG YOU HAVEN'T SEEN A MILLION TIMES ON THAT SHOW

okay so cowboy bebop performed battle stance and a great power fagged him. his solar hadouken was the most powerful solar hadouken-based attack in existence and he said "Boner." He flew up in the air (Roger Smith simply watched from Big O's cockpit as he couldn't fly DON'T QUESTION HOW HE GOT THERE IF HE COULDN'T FLY) as ron weasley appeared in the air before him they charged at each other with such a cock that they couldn't cock such a cocking cocker of cocked cockery. he threw a puch with sperm madly so his gay would be crushed had he not missed and pulled his ginger hair out instead. ron weasley hair ws now ear length "that makes me feel angry" him siad that because madehim angry feel, angry anger charged ron weasle into his super rapist form with his spinning peenes of power/ cowboy bebop was not scared and he possesed such a stern look of churchillian determination as opposed to ron weasley's vacant, genuinely retarded open-mouth, squinty-eyed smirk.

carmen electra, who is obviously a saiyan, blister and sonichu all watched from cooler's palace. all of the mweer pargnent with theh spawn of teh bad guys. worst of all sonichu was already feeling occasional contractions, meaning he would soon give birth to ron weasley's mutant poop-baby. and then SUperboy-prime died and everyone was happy

Meanwhile, John Freeman watched the events unfold on the news. He realizedthe odds were stacked against DAVID BOWIE so him open up briefcase inside was an isotop which he observed with much hasty. it was so powerful it had a quarter-life insted of a half-life. his realization f sesquepedian urgency was imminently scintillating.

so o cowboy bebop prepare his final charge solar hadouken him clasp hands and say "SOOOOOOOOLAR HADOUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" and he shoot ar at ron weasley who then chest cvity open up.

**owboy bebop****cowboy bebop ripped ron weasley's intestines out and started sucking the poop out to amass extraneous powerful. ron weasley licked his pancreas to make himsel feel better and so he regroupedd with ass ketchup so they could do their combo attack. they performed what was simultaneously a dicking, fusion dance, kamehameha and firebending at once that was called the fire of PAINIS CUPCAKE. watch?v=WBuggMdUbog**

okay so now that you know who painis cupcake is, it's back to the action ron weasley and ass ketchup transformed into a giant flaming peenes and burnt cowboy bebop horribly. he fell to the ground and so roger smith picked him up an put him in big o cockpit. the flaming peenes rushed towards big o and so roger was faced with a dillemma. thinking quickly he fired his rockets at the peenes which slowed it down considerably buying him time to fire his chromabuster at the peenes. it was insufficient in destroying so cowboy bebop donated what reamined of his life force to power the beam of lazer and destroy falming peenes forever.

Cooler was not pleased but he hid his anger behind a cold smirk and he approached DAVID BOWIE an siad "ur peanut gallery may have m been capable to death my henchmen but you shall not killing I." Cooler then went into his fifth form immediaely sinc it was his most powerful he jump kicked DAVID BOWIE and sent him flying into a cliff face. DAVID BOWIE groaned for a second and siad "KAIO-KEN TIMES FIVE!" Big O could not interfere for he was blocked by a sheild and Roger Feard cooler would destroy big obeyond prepair.

DAVID BOWIE was surrounded by red battle aura as his kaio-ken was much powering him. he felt confident in his victory so him deliver flying meteor punch to cooler. cooler actualy felt a little pain, which angered him greatly "this angers me greatly" him siad because it angered him greatly. DAVID BOWIE beat him some more when cooler pushed him off with the force of a sperm

"DAVID BOWIE know you not that we have a process smiliar to teh KAIO KEN called te " Cooler siad. He siad and he powered up with GREEN battle aura which is symbolic since green an red r oppositres. Hime beat teh shit out od DAVID BOWIE and DAVID BOWIE struggled to get back on his feet. since cooler was distracted ROger Smith whipped out Big o's final stage and siad "Use the spirit bomb!" and used Big O's giant wave motion gun to hold cooler back. David Bowie called upon the strength of every sex sperm on the planet. John Freeman and Bennett the Sage heard his call and they both realized that no one else did. Tehy asked everyone else to lend deir life fors but they didn't. Bennett tha sage looked and his belly button. so he realized what him must required to did. he take out him pocket knife and plunge it into his erection, and a mxture of piss, jizz, blood and smegma flowed out. he then took a poop. it was hard as limestone, knooted, lumpy, and covered in pimples. He crammed it down the stump of his dick and the poop rejected this, trying to crawl out but to no avail.

The Nostalgia Critic saw this and jacked off, and then cried because he did not come to terms with his gay like Film Brain had. He then licked Bennett's poop-dick stump, and together they became a conduit for the life-force of every sex sperm on the planet. everyone contributed their life force and John Freeman contributed his isotop as well, and combined with DAVID BOWIE's kaio-ken, it became the ultimate spirit that ever lived. Big O's wave motion gun gave out and Roger and Cowboy Bebop simply watched in anticipation as DAVID BOWIE held his spirit bomb in his fist to deliver it via falcon punch. Cooler, enraeged over big o's counteratak, flew at DAVID BOWIE. there was not time. DAVID BOWIE screamed "SUPER SPIRIT FALCON PAAAAWWNCH!" and plunged his fist into Cooler's abdomen. Cooler went flying into the air, into space, and eventually onto the moon where upon impact he exploded into scimitllaiating explosive of hasty particulates. his explosion briefly turned to moon blue n purple and for a bit teh moon was a s bright as the sun cooler was dead forever.

DAVID BOWIE, Roger smith and Cowboy Bebop ran into Cooler's place to save Carmen, BLister and sonichu. But then SOnichu's water broke. "Oh noes! Sonichu ,push!" siad. Soichu possed a dickginaballs, which was a ballsakc, vagina and dick at the same time. The balls were attached to the clits, one ball for each clit, and the dick wass inf front of and above the vagina so he could fuck the baby once it came out. He pushed hard and out came a hdeous piece of chopped liver poop. Think of the ugliest thing you've ever seen. now imagine a poorly made statue of it made of poop. That is sonichu's baby. DAVID BOWIE, being the wise man that he is siad 'We mst kill that thing!" Sonichu lloked at his poop-baby and fell in romantic sexual love with it. "NO I wON"T LET YOU KILL IT" he whispered softly as he fucked his poopspawn. DAVID BOWIE didn't take any of that shit and shoved them in his purgatory handbag where they would be imprisoned forever.

So then later Carmen Electra gave birth to a half-saiyan half-whatever Freeza and Cooler's species was mary sue called Amethyst Rhyndelia Thunderbolt Electra. Blister gave birth to... an egg, which still hasn't hathed yet because it only happened about a week before I wrote this. And so they

TEH END


End file.
